


Squeaky Clean

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's just trying to be a good boyfriend. Stiles is just trying to, ah, clean up after himself. </p><p>It's a win-win situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidPhantomThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidPhantomThief/gifts).



Danny swears that he is never going to do a good deed ever fucking again.

This’ll be a nice surprise, he’d thought. Stiles will _love_ that I put all the dishes away, he’d thought. Maybe he’ll even take out the trash next time it’s my turn, he’d thought.

 Yeah fucking right. He should’ve known better, really; _nothing_ with Stiles was ever that easy.  

It should’ve been, though, and that’s the real kicker, Danny thinks. Emptying the dishwasher was just a simple goddamn chore he used to do all the time at home.  So when he’d reached in expecting a bowl, and instead pulled out a spectacularly vibrant pink dildo, well, he’d been more than a little confused. Danny hesitates for a minute before putting it on a paper towel on the counter (okay, it’s clean, sure, but he’s still not going to put it where he makes his meals) and turning back to the dishwasher, surveying it for any more surprises. There's nothing else that seems out of place, thank god, so he decides to just start putting everything else away, firmly ignoring the dildo sitting innocently on the counter.

The more he sees the pink toy out of the corner of his eye, the funnier the situation really seems. Danny can’t help but laugh when he puts the last plate away, looking down at the dildo and shaking his head. He hears the door open, then, and he grins, turning to call out to his roommate. 

“Hey, Stiles, can you come here for a minute?” he calls out, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.   

“Hey b- oh. Ohhhh my god.” Stile flushes hard, dropping his keys and bringing his hands up to cover his face. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled, but Danny laughs at the embarrassed tone. “I am so sorry, oh my god, I was planning on taking it out before you found it.”  
  
“Babe, it’s fine,” Danny says, ducking his head to hide his smile when Stiles finally lowers his hands, throwing a mournful stare in his direction. He holds his arms out then, laughing as his boyfriend makes a beeline for him, dropping his head to press his face against his neck. Danny grins as he wraps his arms around Stiles’s shoulders, squeezing him gently when he feels the other man curl his arms around his waist. “Stiles, really, I’m not mad or anything. Once I got over the initial shock of finding a fucking sex toy in the dishwasher, really, I thought it was great.”

“Stop saying it, please,” Stiles whines, half-heartedly smacking his back when Danny laughs again. “C’mon, Danny, please, I will give you the best damn blow job of your life if you promise to never mention this again.” The hacker shakes his head, tightening his arms around his boyfriend when he groans against his neck.

“I don’t know, babe, I think Lydia would really, really like this story,” he teases, grinning when Stiles finally lifts his head up, giving him a horrified look.

“No, no, no, you are not telling her this,” Stiles insists, shaking his head and leaning back enough to get a hand on Danny’s chest. “Baby, I love you, but if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Scott definitely loves me enough to help me bury your body.” He narrows his eyes when his boyfriend laughs again, reluctantly relaxing when Danny presses a kiss to his cheek, smiling mischievously.

“How about, you let me watch you fuck yourself with that toy, and then I don’t tell anyone about it?” Danny’s trying for casualness, but Stiles can feel his boyfriend’s dick hardening, and he’d be lying if he said that the thought isn’t affecting him in the same way. He licks his lips, smiling widely as he watches Danny’s eyes drop to his mouth before catching his gaze again.

“You, Danny Mahealani, have yourself a deal.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao, here you go. written for one of my very best and closest friends as an exchange. i may come back and make it longer later, but this is what it is for now. hope you liked it!
> 
> i swear, one of these days i'm actually going to post something on here that's a solid length. probably not until i graduate, but it'll happen


End file.
